


Turn that Frown Upside Down

by my_angel_misha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied character death ?, It’s not violent but it’s just disturbing ig, M/M, Other, Psychological horror as well, Surprise Ending, Why isn’t there a warning for disturbing content, everything isn’t as it seems, this is a horror story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-13 18:44:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15370962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_angel_misha/pseuds/my_angel_misha
Summary: Castiel and Dean Winchester are happily married newlyweds that live in the outskirts of Philadelphia. All their friends and family wish that they could be them; a perfect couple that was so very in love.One day, Dean disappears out of thin air and doesn’t reappear for five years. Upon his husband’s return, Cas is filled with unbridled joy.Things go back to normal after that.





	Turn that Frown Upside Down

**Author's Note:**

> So, I usually deal in fluff, but occasionally I’ll get a yearning to write something dark and spooky, so here we are!

Castiel and Dean Winchester had been going on their fourth year of marriage when Dean disappeared. There had been no trace of Dean to be found, the police considering him to be dead after two years. Their endless searches hadn’t dug up any information, and neither had Cas’. 

Going back a bit, the couple had been inseparable whenever they were together. From the time they’d first met on the subway, when Dean had clumsily fallen right into Cas’ arms, they both knew that they’d found true love. From then on, the two spent every waking moment together, in utter romantic bliss. 

When they got married on a sunny day in July, Castiel couldn’t have been any happier. Although Dean was the one with the eye for decor, Cas had still helped to plan the wedding, something he’d enjoyed much more than he thought he would. After the reception, a limousine was waiting to take them to the airport, where they’d flown to Italy for the week. 

It was an amazing honeymoon, and Cas never took his eyes off of Dean the entire time. Their fingers always seemed to connect and intertwine, and then their faces would go soft, and their eyes would meet. Even random bystanders could tell just how in love the two were by the glances that they shared.

After the honeymoon, they moved into their first - and last - house together. It was a large, double-story colonial with blue shutters and large patches of soil in the front lawn that just begged for Castiel to plant in. They spent nearly four years in the house together, constantly making it better and adding onto it.

Everything changed when his husband disappeared. The first few months were absolutely unbearable for Castiel. Every empty room in the house reminded him of Dean, and it hurt to simply be alive. His pillows kept his scent for the first few weeks, but then it dwindled and completely disappeared; Cas still remembered the night when he’d placed his head on Dean’s pillow and his comforting scent was gone. He didn’t sleep that night or the next. 

The blue-eyed man had cried for  _days_ when the police force closed Dean’s case and labeled him as dead, exactly two years after he went missing.  _Stuff like this happens all the time,_ they’d said with their disgustingly sympathetic smiles and hollow eyes. It was a gash to Castiel’s heart, and he never quite  _felt_ after that. 

The funeral was quiet and filled with prayers that would never reach his beloved Dean. Up until the day he disappeared, Dean had been so full of life and so in love with his husband. Even in the picture that had been plastered across televisions statewide, Dean’s eyes were bright and vivid, his lips curled up in that charming smile that he’d only reserved for Castiel- It felt like an invasion of privacy when that photo was shown on the news a month after Dean’s disappearance. 

_- **Local man missing**. Dean Winchester, a Philadelphia resident has mysteriously disappeared, leaving his husband distraught-_

And then, the same picture of Dean was shown on the television again, two years later. 

_-Dean Winchester, a man who has now been missing for two years has been presumed dead. The case is closed, as the police have collected no further evidence at this time-_

Now, three years after Dean had been presumed dead, Castiel’s wounds were still fresh. He’d long since given up on Dean’s reappearance, but the love that he had for his husband had never died. 

It was a quiet Sunday, and Castiel was reading on the couch which once housed two, but now only one. He was halfway through a novel, reading to keep the ever-present hollowness in his heart at bay. A soft sigh slipped from his lips as he turned the page, absently petting the small dog that was nestled in comfortably on his lap. 

Suddenly the doorbell rang and Cas jumped a little, not expecting anyone to visit at the moment. He stood up, ignoring the puppy’s whining yips as he went to answer the door. He unlocked the door and swung it open, freezing in his tracks. There was his husband, standing on his doorstep, very much alive and well. His bright green eyes shone as beautifully as ever, freckles splattered along his nose and cheeks.

”D-D-“ Castiel cut himself off with a muffled cry, lunging forward to pull Dean into his arms, hiccup-sobbing. “Dean- Dean, my baby. My Dean.” He breathed out, squeezing him tightly. “Oh, Dean. I never thought I’d see you again.” When he felt Dean’s arms squeeze him tightly, he felt as if all was right in the world yet again. 

“Cas, baby. It’s alright- I’m here. I’m alright.” Dean whispered, nosing into Castiel’s messy hair and sighing. “I’ve got you.” He murmured, pulling his husband closer and squeezing his arms around his body. 

Castiel held on tightly for another few minutes before pulling away with tears tracking down his face. “Dean, baby... What happened?” He whispered, still hiccuping every now and then. He was so happy that he felt as if every nerve in his body was absolutely tingling. 

“I- Cas, I really don’t know. I remember falling asleep in our bed, and then I remember today, waking up in the middle of nowhere- I just can’t remember anything inbetween.” Dean mumbled, biting at his lower lip. “I have no idea what happened to me... How long have I been gone?” 

“Five years, Dean. You’ve been gone for  _five years.“_ Castiel mumbled as he let out a shaky breath, sighing slowly. “It’s been so long, baby. I was so scared.” He breathed out, nuzzling into Dean’s neck and inhaling his comforting scent; it was a little different that Cas remembered, but of course he hadn’t seen Dean in five years, so that was to be expected. 

“God- Five years... I’m so sorry, sweetheart. I’m so sorry.” Dean mumbled as he walked inside, shutting the door and moving to sit on the couch with Cas. They both noticed the puppy, Jack, barking at Dean, bearing his little teeth and growling the best he could. 

It was strange, because the puppy had never barked at anyone, much less growled, in the six months Castiel had had him so far. He’d had a good amount of visitors at the house, and the puppy had greeted them all with licks and kisses. 

“Oh, uh- I guess he just doesn’t know you yet. He’s really nice though. His name’s Jack.” Castiel murmured, still not willing to let go of Dean for even a moment. 

“Yeah? I think he’s adorable.” Dean chuckled a little, - and, God, that was like music to Cas’ ears - scooting closer to his husband. 

Castiel grinned brightly, running his fingers through Dean’s hair and just staying close. He felt as if he was being clingy, but he just needed to be close to Dean- Cas needed it like he needed the air to breathe. 

“God- I’m just so happy.” The blue-eyed man breathed out, sharing a couple gentle kisses with Dean. Just when he thought he’d never be happy again, here was his husband, in the flesh. 

“Good, I’m glad, baby. I’m happy too.” Dean murmured as he reveled in the kisses, sighing happily and humming a bit to himself. 

Castiel leaned forward for another kiss, pressing their lips together lovingly. He simply adored the taste of Dean; the green-eyed man tasted sweet and rich, and of home. All of a sudden, the burning taste of acid and pure _fire_ suddenly spread across Cas’ tongue as he recoiled quickly, his eyes wide. 

“What the fuck was that?” Castiel sputtered, smacking his lips a few time and trying to get the awful taste and burning sensation off his tongue. He glanced up towards Dean, an unpleasant shiver running down his spine. 

“What do you mean, sweetheart? What are you talking about?” Dean glanced at Castiel in confusion, his eyebrows scrunched up in that cute way of his. 

“You- I tasted something bitter and-and, God,  _blood_ , maybe?” Cas said quickly, his heart still beating a mile a minute. 

“Cas, baby- I think you’re tired... Why don’t we head to bed?” Dean whispered quietly, looking concerned as he gently took one of his husband’s hands in his own. 

“Uh- You’re right. No, you’re absolutely right. Let’s go to bed.” Castiel’s smile was back as he thought about sleeping with his husband again like they used to. He was convinced that whatever he’d experienced had been his imagination and nothing more. 

The two walked to the bedroom, stripping down for bed. They slipped under the covers, Castiel taking his official spot behind Dean, spooned up against his body and holding him tightly. Castiel fell asleep faster than he had in a very long time, thanks to the lovely heat of his husband’s warmth. It was a true dream come true. 

Castiel’s worst fear was that he was going to wake up again.

~

 

The next few days passed without much occurrence or incident, the two getting used to living together again. They spent days remembering each other’s bodies, hidden under the sheets of their bed and rediscovering what made the other arch, writhe, and moan. Hours were spent on the living room couch, watching movies and reading books in peaceful tandem.

One Tuesday evening, Cas was cooking dinner while Dean took a shower after a long day spent in bed. The dark-haired man had agreed to start on dinner once they forced themselves out of bed, a little smug when he saw the limp in Dean’s walk on the way to the bathroom. 

He was in the process of making roasted chicken with steamed broccoli and mashed potatoes, humming to himself as he milled around the kitchen. He stirred the mashed potatoes once more before decided that dinner was about ready, heading upstairs to get Dean. 

Cas stopped just outside the bathroom door, his hand raised to knock as he heard a low hissing noise that paused his movement. He tensed up, shivering when he heard the awful noise. A deep growl followed, leading way to an absolutely horrid squelching noise. Castiel wanted to move- he really did. He wanted to ask if Dean was okay and what the hell was going on in there, but he just couldn’t bring himself to move, much less speak. 

A moment later, the faucets squeaked as the water turned off and a dripping wet Dean opened the door, a grin on his lips when he saw Castiel’s fist raised in an aborted knock. He looked normal, if not a little flushed from the hot water (Dean always took his showers too hot for Cas’ liking).

“Heya, baby. Is dinner done?” Dean asked, a towel wrapped around his waist as he brushed past Castiel’s tense form to pull some clothes on. 

“Uh, Yeah- Yeah, it’s done... Was everything all right in there?” The blue-eyed man asked slowly, finally having the power to lower his hand to his side. His fist was still clenched though, just as his posture was still tense as he glanced towards Dean. 

“Of course. Why do you ask?” Dean murmured curiously, turning to face Castiel with a crooked smile. 

“Never mind- No reason. Anyways, come down when you’re done.” Cas said quickly and retreated downstairs, letting out a breath that he wasn’t even aware he’d been holding. 

Castiel had no idea what just happened, but it definitely had to have been his imagination, right? Too much sex was hard on the body, anyway. Maybe he was starting to deal with the repercussions. All Cas knew was that he’d never heard noises like that come out of a living being, human or otherwise. 

Once Dean came downstairs and they began to eat, a little of Cas’ uneasiness went away in the midst of their eating and chatting. Five years ago, he would’ve never been uncomfortable around Dean, but now he found himself putting up his guard, if just slightly and unconsciously. 

After dinner, the two cuddled together on the couch for a while, watching old reruns of Wild West movies. It was then when Castiel completely relaxed once again, absolutely melting against his husband. 

“Mine. You’re mine, Castiel.” Dean leaned down to whisper in his husband’s ear during a commercial, sending a shiver down Cas’ spine. Normally, a statement like that would’ve caused Castiel to preen with happiness and content, - and maybe even arousal - but now he felt uneasiness wash over his body in waves, the hair on the back of his neck sticking up. 

“Of course, Dean. I’m yours, always.” Castiel felt Dean’s smile against his hair as the green-eyed man nuzzled there. It felt just mildly uncomfortable, as if the smile was just a little too big for Dean’s face, or didn’t quite have the correct intention; but when he turned his head to glance at Dean, all he saw was that cute smile that was reserved just for him. 

“I think I should see someone soon- Like, a psychiatrist, maybe.” Castiel said quietly, unease settling back into his stomach. “I just don’t feel right.” He mumbled, moving to hide his face in Dean’s neck with a shaky breath. Why was he like this? What was wrong with him? 

“If you think you need to, then of course I’ll support you.” Dean murmured in response, brushing his fingers through Cas’ soft hair and then kissing the side of his head. “Whatever this is, we’ll get through it, just like we always do, right?” 

“Of course we will. Nothing can hurt me as long as you’re here.” Cas mumbled in return, feeling at ease, even if just for a moment. He relaxed against his husband, his eyes fluttering shut as he began to drift off to sleep, too emotionally-drained to stay awake. 

“Love you.” Dean whispered, his voice low and soft as if he was about to fall asleep as well.

“Love you too. Always.” Castiel mumbled as he felt soft circles being rubbed into his side, and that was it for being awake. He fell asleep on Dean, completely and utterly unconscious. 

“You’d better.” 

 

~ 

 

When Castiel opened his eyes, he was in his bed, nestled deep in the covers. His eyes were only half-open or so, as it was still the middle of the night and he wasn’t exactly sure why he’d gotten up. Dean wasn’t in bed with him, so Cas opened his eyes a bit more to look around for his husband. 

He turned over in bed to look around, gasping as he came face to face with Dean, who was crouching by the bed. Many things occurred to Castiel at the same time, but his brain couldn’t process a single one of them. Cas’ blood ran cold as his body went absolutely still, too afraid to move. 

Dean’s eyes seemed to be rolled back in his head, his pupils nowhere to be seen, replaced by milky white. He was shaking slightly- no, not shaking. He was _vibrating_ slightly, as if energy was coiled inside of him, trying to escape. Dean’s mouth was curled up in a horrifying smile that was entirely too big for his face, his teeth gleaming in the dark. It was a wonder his face didn’t split open, because the smile nearly reached his ears. 

Castiel was truly terrified, and he found himself staring, unable to move. A low, growling noise came out of Dean, much like one of the ones he’d heard from the bathroom earlier. Finally, he was able to snap out of his daze, though he was still absolutely horrified. 

“D-Dean-“ Cas whispered, hoping that this was all a dream and he’d wake up now. His voice was breathy and his muscles were tense, as if he was expecting an attack. 

Inside Dean’s milky white eyes, two slits appeared, much like how a reptile’s eyes would look. His eyes ran over Castiel, as if assessing him for some reason. A deep hiss left Dean’s throat as a thick, reptilian tongue flicked out from his mouth to wet his lips, the sight absolutely repulsing Cas.

Castiel whimpered, pushing away and off the bed, to the other side of the room. He pressed himself against the wall, trying to get as far away from Dean as he could. 

“Get away from me! You’re not my husband- Leave me alone! G-get out of my house.” Castiel yelled, his body shaking in horror as he tried to make himself as small as possible. 

“Baby, it’s me. It’s me.” Dean smirked as he stood up from where he was perched, stalking over to where Cas stood and pressing close to his body. 

“No, no, no, no-“ Castiel felt bile rise in his throat as he smelled something - probably Dean - that was a mix of rotting flesh and sulphur. He whimpered and shook his head violently, unwilling to believe it. Cas tried to wiggle away, but Dean had him pressed tightly against the wall. 

“Come on, baby. Don’t you love me?” Dean purred, his repulsive tongue flicking out against Castiel’s neck, causing the blue-eyed man to gag and quite nearly throw up.

”Leave me alone! I want my Dean back! Please, please- Waited so long for my baby. Need him so much.” Castiel whimpered, now choking out ugly sobs that didn’t seem to affect Dean whatsoever. 

“You’re mine now.” A sadistic expression flashed across Dean’s face as he laughed deeply, running a hand down Castiel’s body. Dean growled, lunged, and then everything went black. 

 

~ 

 

Castiel woke up in his bed, his heart racing as he shot up into a sitting position and looked around in fear, not remembering anything after he’d been pressed against the wall. 

His eyes landed on Dean, who was peacefully asleep in their bed, and then suddenly it clicked; the whole thing had been a dream. The nightmare had been nothing more than his overactive imagination. 

“Dean, you’re okay-“ Castiel lunged at Dean, wrapping his arms tightly around his husband and effectively waking him from sleep, making the green-eyed man grunt in confusion. 

“What? ‘Course I’m alright, Cas.” Dean’s voice was low and sleepy, though he happily moved into his husband’s arms. 

“God, I’m so happy. I had the worst dream, and it was absolutely awful, and-“ Castiel cut himself off when the smell of burning and bloodied flesh entered his nostrils, his entire body tensing as he ripped away from Dean. 

“Oh no- No, no, no-“ Cas breathed out, his eyes going wide as he was met with that demonic smile and milky white eyes. 

A low chuckle left Dean’s lips, Castiel’s blood turning to ice. Dean - whatever it was - smirked as he glanced down to Cas, no sign of merciful intent in those malicious eyes. Claws like daggers ripped from his fingers, making a sickly squelching noise as they unsheathed. 

“Come on, Cas. I’ve gotta eat too, you know.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Any mistakes are mine! 
> 
> Leave me a comment if you enjoyed <3


End file.
